Ellas los prefieren rubios
by friidaaa
Summary: una discucion, tacticas de seduccion, tres preguntas personales y el descubrimiento de que cierto rubio no solo tiene mierda en la cabeza, "despues de todo, ellas los prefieren rubios, y yo soy una ella..." dramione! :D review!


Ellas los prefieren rubios.

- es el mas sexy de todo Hogwarts!

- es el mas apuesto, millonario y sexy de todo el mundo mágico!!

- a quien no le gustaría ir del brazo del hombre mas sexy de hogwarts?

- tiene trasero magnético, no puedes dejar de mirarlo por mas que lo intentes.

- yo creo que es veela, o sea, solo míralo, es hipnotizante.

- es el rey del sexo, el príncipe de slytherin, el multimillonario Draco Malfoy, por dios!

- pues yo creo que es un idiota- soltó de repente Hermione. La chica de ojos azul cielo que tenia enfrente, la miro como si estuviera loca.

- puede ser lo idiota que quiera, pero nada el quita lo bueno que esta!- dijo emocionada, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y ponía una expresión soñadora y ausente. Hermione bufo molesta. Por eso odiaba estar en ese club estupido. Unos meses atrás se había inscrito al periódico de Hogwarts, con la intención de informar a los alumnos de cosas relevante, no los chismes que contenían dicho periódico. Se había inscrito con la esperanza de poder cambiar el contenido del periódico, pero todo fue en vano. A la gente le gustaban los chismes, las cosas insignificantes e irrelevantes que contenía el " Hogwarts News". A que clase de gente le interesaban esas cosas? A la gente como Lavender, Parvati y Pansy. Las típicas descerebradas de Hogwarts. A Hermione le habían dado la tarea de hacer un reportaje sobre los chicos más sexy de Hogwarts, y el ganador seria entrevistado por Hermione como la nota principal. Al principio no le molesto, ya que pensó que todas escogerían a Harry o a Ron. Después de todo el primero es famoso y nada feo, y Ron se había puesto muy bien durante las vacaciones. Pero empezó a molestarse un poco el rumbo que empezó a tomar la entrevista. Desde cuando Malfoy era el mas sexy de Hogwarts? Desde cuando era el rey del sexo? Según la encuesta, desde siempre. Hermione bufo de nuevo. Miro a la chica enfrente de ella, quien aun tenia la expresión tipo Luna en el rostro, tomo sus cosas y se largo de ahí. Tomo una pasillo hacia la derecha y siguió su camino. Bufo. Estaba molesta. Desde cuando las chicas de Hogwarts eran tan tontas, descerebradas e idiotas, como para pensar que Malfoy era sexy? esta bien que no esta mal, pero...desde cuando dejo de importar la actitud, el alma?. Desde cuando esta bien ir del brazo de alguien que te trata como basura, solo por que es sexy?

- estupidos!!- soltó de repente Hermione.

- con quien hablas, Granger?- pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que era el culpable de esa discusión interior.

- con la sociedad- dijo Hermione distraídamente, quien seguía su camino. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

- escuche que me entrevistaras pronto- dijo casualmente el rubio. Hermione se detuvo en seco. Como diablos sabia que ella estaba...claro, Pansy. Hermione se voltio y lo encaro.

- no te creas mucho Malfoy. No porque las descerebradas de la escuela hayan decidido que esta bien ser un completo patán con tal de ser apuesto, debas echarte flores y darte aires de superioridad que no te corresponden.- dijo una alterada Hermione. Draco ni siquiera se sorprendió del comentario. Sabía que la castaña tenia su carácter, de hecho por eso le atraía un poco.

- no te preocupes, Granger, incluso puedo hablar bien de ti en la entrevista- dijo Malfoy casualmente. Hermione lo miro molesta.

- paso, gracias. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, de hecho cuando vea a Lavender, renunciare al periódico escolar.- Draco la miraba divertido, si que lo era. Molestar a Granger, su placer secreto.

- te rindes tan fácil? admítelo Granger, estas molesta por que todas, e incluso algunos hombres (lo cual es un poco perturbador) me consideren atractivo, o mejor dicho, El atractivo de esta patética escuela, y que tu no lo hallas notado antes (cosa que me sorprende, ya que presumes de ser tan lista), te enfada de sobremanera, solo admítelo.- termino el rubio sonriente. Hermione bufo. Si que era egocéntrico.

-mira, "señor atractivo de hogwarts"- dijo con burla- siento ser yo la que te baje de tu nube de fantasía rosa con unicornios y no se que mas, pero, no porque las ineptas, descerebradas, estupidas e ilusas tipas de esta escuela. Si esas, que tiene que recordar respirar de vez en cuando, piensen o siquiera, sientan que eres atractivo, quiere decir que sea verdad. Solo están confundidas o enfermas, a lo mejor abusaron de ellas de pequeñas y tienen un trauma o un aneurisma en el cerebro, que se yo.- Hermione escupía las palabras con desprecio. Draco simplemente se limitaba a mirarla insultarle. El rubio tenia que admitir, por mas que le costara, que Granger era excelente, fenomenal en insultarle. Con ese humor acido, irónico e incluso sarcástico, siempre tenia una respuesta para todo, no importara que, y eso le atraía de sobremanera.- desde cuando dejo de importar el alma, el interior, los sentimientos, solo para fijarse si aquel tipo es bueno en la cama o no, o si lleva ropa de marca, o si es sangre limpia? Que bajo hemos caído.- término la castaña.

- bueno, siempre hemos estado en el pozo en ese aspecto- dijo el rubio levantándose de hombros- solo mira, cuando la gente va a un bar y ve a una persona, lo primero que dice no es " mira, que buen alma y que buen bulto de sentimientos se carga el tipo. Yo si le doy"- Draco hizo una seña extraña, y Hermione rió. Draco la miro reírse y se le formo una sonrisa en su cara. Nunca la había visto sonreír para el, así, tan natural, inocente y bella, como solo ella sabia.

- bueno... si es verdad. Se que el físico importa un poco, pero no te basas solo en eso. Que tal si estas con un tipo que es muy atractivo, pero que es un patán de mierda, que solo quiere sexo por una noche y no le interesas en lo mas mínimo, ya que el solo te ve como un buen par de piernas largas con falda?- pregunto Hermione. La castaña lo miraba para que respondiera a eso. Draco vio como lo veía, como esperando una respuesta a su argumento.

- bueno... en mi caso, siempre soy directo. Siempre son tres preguntas las que hago para saber si la chica es la indicada.- dijo Draco. Hermione lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

- tres? y así sabes si son las indicadas para que? para dormir con ellas?- pregunto con burla la castaña.

- bueno, hacemos de todo menos dormir- dijo el rubio, Hermione sonrió. Como podía estar hablando con el rubio de esos temas. Tal vez era atractivo, más podía notar que no era nada tonto. Tal vez era un idiota, pero que podías esperar de un rubio de ojos claros? Además su cinismo y su humor negro eran algo que nunca había visto en ningún otro hombre, y eso en cierta forma le agradaba.

- o sea que es un privilegio poder dormir contigo? no son al azar, haces una mítica selección. Quien lo diría, Malfoy haciendo un casting para ver quien es la afortunada que se acostara con el! Wow, debería ser un reality show, digo, yo lo vería- dijo Hermione con burla. Draco sonrió.

- de hecho ya me lo han ofrecido... dos veces. Pero me he negado rotundamente. No es digno de un Malfoy estar ventilando su vida privada a cualquiera.- dijo el rubio con su aire característico de "soy un Malfoy superior a ti, yada yada yada" Hermione rodó los ojos.

- y cuales son esas tres preguntas? tienes vagina? eres gay? tienes apartamento con puerta trasera para salir en cuanto despierte?- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

El rubio le saco la lengua.

- no. Bien te la haré, pero tienes que contestarlas, si no, no vale- dijo el rubio seductoramente. Hermione no se dejo intimidar.

- bien, yo también tengo tres preguntas que les hago a los hombres a los cuales conozco y de ahí decido sin son los indicados para una noche salvaje...- dijo la castaña. Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

- de verdad?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

- no, idiota. Yo no soy como tu.- le dijo Hermione. El rubio suspiro aliviado, mas después sonrió de medio lado y dijo.

- lo sabia, eres demasiado puritana como para ser castaña y tener esas curvas- Hermione se sonrojo. Draco sonrió ante eso.- bien, yo pregunto, tu contestas, y luego tu turno, bien?- dijo el rubio. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- por que tu primero? - se quejo. Draco suspiro.

- bien, tu primero, da lo mismo Granger.

- no, tu primero- dijo la castaña. Draco bufo. Entonces para que discutía? - eres demasiado testaruda, mujer. Bueno como sea. Numero uno: soltera y sin compromiso?- pregunto el rubio sugestivamente, mientras enarcaba un ceja. Hermione no hizo mas que reír levemente.

- esos gestos y frases te funcionan de verdad?- Draco asintió.- que patético y ridículo. A donde sales a seducir? a una ancianato? eso no te lo crearía ni la mas estupida de las...- Hermione pensó en las chicas que entrevisto esa mañana y corrigió.- cualquier mujer en su sano juicio.

- bien, como sea, me ha funcionado. Ahora responde. No pienso usar mis tácticas en vano.-dijo el rubio, un poco molesto por el comentario de la castaña.

- bien, si he de responder he de decir que si, soltera y sin compromiso. A menos que la escuela sea un compromiso que quepa dentro de la pregunta recién hecha...- Hermione se quedo pensando- eso aplica a la escuela, por si es así, tengo que cambiar mi respuest...

- Merlín! que complicada eres mujer! no, se refiere a tu vida amorosa, sexual o sentimental, la escuela no es un compromiso serio, no cabe dentro de la pregunta recién hecha- dijo el rubio un poco mas molesto que antes. Hermione lo miraba entre indignada y sorprendida.

- bien! como sea, es una estupida pregunta.- se quejo Hermione. Draco rodó los ojos.

- bien, "señorita sabelotodo" haz tu primera pregunta.- la reto Draco. Hermione frunció el ceño. Bien, tenia que pensar en una pregunta. No pensó que la conversación alcanzaría puntos tan largos. Bien, una pregunta que hablara sobre el verdadero Draco Malfoy...

- bien, te haré mi pregunta. Crees en el amor a primera vista?- Draco se quedo perplejo. Que clase de pregunta era esa? una pregunta personal y confusa. Aunque tenia que admitir que era una buena pregunta, claro esta si querías conocer a la persona, mas no llevarla a la cama solo para un revolcón. Hermione miro la cara de concentración del rubio, y sonrió para si. O sea que el rubio se quedaba sin palabras. Eso era digno de verse.- la lechuza te comió la lengua, Malf...

- no.- respondió el rubio secamente. Hermione le miro confundida.

- no que?- pregunto la castaña.

-no, no creo en el amor a primera vista. - dijo el rubio como si nada. Hermione aun le miraba confundida. Draco rodó los ojos y explico.- el amor a primera vista no existe. Tal vez te agrade la persona a simple vista, o te guste físicamente, mas no te enamoras de ella. Eso lleva tiempo.- contesto como si nada. Hermione le miro sorprendida. Era exactamente lo mismo que pensaba ella. Y era algo extraño que Draco pensara lo mismo que ella. Draco decidió ignorar la mirada de sorpresa de la castaña.

-bien, es mi turno. Edad?- pregunto el rubio con voz aterciopelada. Hermione se recupero de la sorpresa pasada y se hecho a reír. Draco la miro molesto.

-En serio?- pregunto después cuando pudo dejar de reír. Hermione empezó a reír con fuerza de nuevo. Draco la miro ceñudo.

-No quiero que me metan preso por estar con una menor de edad. La estupida ley mágica y sus leyes estupidas. Con eso de que ya soy mayor de edad…- dijo el rubio.

-Ya eres mayor de edad?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione. El rubio asintió. Hermione pensó que tenia la misma edad que ella, como unos 16, pero resulto que ya era mayor de edad…extraño.- ok, dieciséis.- contesto la castaña. El rubio sonrió. O sea que era menor de edad… y estaba seguro que era virgen por el modo en que se sonrojaba de repente. Carne fresca que pervertir. – bien, es mi turno. Crees que el fin justifica los medios?- pregunto la castaña seriamente. Draco se quedo estático. En realidad esa pregunta no la vio venir. Si que la castaña hacia preguntas personales. Se quedo pensando un momento. Hermione lo miraba intrigada. Ya sabia la respuesta después de todo su padre fue mortifago y fue la mano derecha del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero aun así no puedo contenerse a preguntarle.

-No.- dijo secamente. Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-No?- pregunto Hermione. El rubio negó con al cabeza.

-No. Se que te sorprende pero no esta bien hacer tu maldita voluntad y pasar por encima de los demás con tal de lograr lo que quieres. Que después de todo debe de ser algo malo ya que no te importo pisotear tanta gente con tal de conseguirlo así que…- el rubio miro la cara de Hermione. La castaña tenía la boca semiabierta y los ojos como platos. El rubio suspiro y continuo- se que te sorprende, siendo yo hijo de un mortifago y eso, pero… no se, nunca creí en toda esa secta de locos con fines irreales como conquistar el mundo. Además mi madre siempre me dijo que si me convertía en mortifago me desconocería y se decepcionaría de mi- confeso el rubio. Hermione ahora lo miraba con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago- y para serte sincero, no quería eso, después de todo es mi madre.- Hermione sonrió. Después de todo, era un chico como cualquier otro, solo que con mas dinero del que pueda contar. Eso le agrado en parte y le desagrado en otra, así ya tenia una razón menos para odiarlo.- bien mi turno. Tu casa o la mía?- pregunto el rubio enarcando la ceja. Hermione le miro confundida.

-de que hablas? – le pregunto Hermione. El rubio rodo los ojos. Hermione entendió. Claro, eran sus preguntas estúpidas para conquistar.- bueno, en la mía no, mis padres están todo el tiempo ahí, además son muggles y no creo que te agraden- dijo Hermione con burla. El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya, de acuerdo, nunca creí en eso de la sangre. Contenta? Solo le decía que si a mi padre cuando sacaba el tema- confeso el rubio. Hermione sonrió de medio lado también, y le miro como examinándolo.

-Nunca creíste en eso?- le pregunto tratando de comprobar lo que decía.

-No. Creo en que desarrollan sus poderes más rápido que los muggles, ya que crecen en el ambiente mágico y eso, pero no que somos mejor. Solo mírate. Eres muggle y eres mejor que yo en la mayoría de las materias. Excepto en pociones. En eso, tienes que admitir Granger, que soy mejor que nadie del maldito curso- dijo el rubio de manera arrogante. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar.

-Pero eso es solo por que Snape los favorece. Siempre, desde que iniciamos en primer curso en Hogwarts, a pesar de que siempre le contesto bien y hago las pociones bien, nunca, en toda su jodida vida, me ha dado un maldito punto!- dijo Hermione irritada y alzando la voz. Draco la vio. Estaba ahí, acalorada e irritada por que Snape siempre los había favorecido a ellos, las serpientes, se veía linda acalorada…

-Snape es el único que hace eso. Ustedes los "honorables leones"- dijo con burla- tienen a toda la escuela de su parte. Si alguien hace algo, a quienes les echan la culpa? A nosotros, los slytherins. Siempre, desde que entramos, han tenido a su favor a todos, y nosotros solo tenemos a Snape, así que, desde mi punto de vista, es justo.- termino Draco cruzándose de brazos. Hermione lo miro entre ofendida e indignada. Pero, diablos! El tipo tenía razón. Y lo detestaba por eso.

-Como sea. Sigo yo.- dijo Hermione al verse en un túnel sin salida. Ahora que podría preguntarle al rubio? Tenia que ser algo con lo que le rubio se pusiera a reflexionar sobre su vida y la cambiara. Merlín! Ella y su manía por querer cambiar las cosas! "bien, tranquila Hermione, solo piensa, que le puedes preguntar a Malfoy que lo ponga a pensar?". Draco la veía extraño. La castaña tenia la nariz un poco arrugada, se mordía el labio y tenia la vista en un punto fijo de la pared. Se veía extremadamente linda con esa expresión. El rubio vislumbro el labio siendo mordido por la castaña, y por un momento se puso a pensar en que se sentiría poder morder ese labio con sus dientes. El rubio estaba empezando a pensar en oros lugares de la anatomía de la castaña a los cuales podría morder un poco, cuando una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.- bien, ya se. Te has enamorado alguna vez? – pregunto por fin la castaña. Draco se quedo estático. Si las otras preguntas no las esperaba, esa menos. Era demasiado personal e ilógica como para responder. Hermione se le quedo viendo. Tenía el cabello desordenado. El flequillo le caía por la frente de una manera muy sexy. Hermione se reprendió en su mente por pensar eso ultimo. Vio que el rubio batallaba para responder la pregunta.- de una amiga o algo así. No puedo creer que Draco Malfoy nunca se halla enamorado- dijo Hermione con cierto tono de ironía en la voz. Draco la miro y enarco la ceja.

-No es que no me haya enamorado. Es solo que no e encontrado la persona con la cual valga la pena tener esa "estupidez crónica" o como la llamas tu "amor"- dijo con burla el rubio. Hermione frunció el ceño.- además, yo no tengo amigas. Ningún hombre tiene amigas. – dijo el rubio. Hermione frunció aun mas el ceño.

-Que tu no tengas amigas, no quiere decir que los demás hombres sean igual que tu- le dijo Hermione. Draco la miro confundido.

-No es que sea solo yo. Ningún hombre puede ser amigo de una mujer sin querer llegar por lo menos, a segunda base con ella.- le aseguro el rubio. Hermione abrió la boca indignada. Eso no era verdad!

-Claro que no.- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que si. Ningún hombre puede ser amigo de una mujer que le resulta atractiva. Es mas, aunque la tipa estuviera como para aventarla al lago envuelta en papel celofán y un moño y gritarle al calamar gigante "feliz cumpleaños. Disfrútala, esta fresca!" aun así, el tipo se la imaginaria desnuda en su cama o en algún otro lugar. A mí siempre me ha parecido original en una clase. Es un poco morboso que…

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Hermione poco convencida.- Ron y Harry son mis amigos, y nunca hemos pasado de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- le aseguro Hermione.

-Tal vez en sus sueños estas haciendo mas que darles un beso en la mejilla. – murmuro el rubio.- pero por favor, Hermione! Estamos hablando de la comadreja autista y Potter ahuevado con la comadreja con ovarios! Aparte creo que la comadreja autista es un poco rarin, tú sabes, como que rema contra la corriente. La vez pasada vi como Seamus le ayudaba a subir a su escoba, y déjame decirte que desde cuando se necesita de alguien mas para poder subir a tu escoba?- pregunto el rubio escéptico. Hermione no le presto atención a esto ultimo. No. Harry y Ron solo la veían como una amiga, incluso una hermana más. No podrían imaginársela como Malfoy decía. No, no y no.

-Eso solo esta en tu retorcida mente, Malfoy. Hay algunos hombres decentes.- le solo Hermione. Malfoy solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. No me creas si no quieres, pero cuando te des cuenta, me darás la razón- dijo el rubio resuelto. Hermione lo miro. Estaba seguro de lo que decía. Casi se parecía a ella cuando daba una respuesta en clase o recitaba una lección de un libro que se sabia de memoria. En cierta parte le atrajo un poco esa seguridad que mostraba, pero por otra parte de perturbaba un poco eso de cómo la veían los hombres.

-Bien. Entonces creo que nunca seremos amigos- dijo Hermione como para si misma. El rubio la miro.

-Supongo que no.

-Lastima. Después de todo no tienes mas que mierda en el cerebro como yo pensaba.- le confeso Hermione. Draco tomo eso como un halago.

-Bueno, después de todo, no eres tan insufrible como pensaba.- le respondió el rubio. Hermione sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Tal vez no había logrado cambiar el modo de vista de Draco hacia las mujeres, pero por lo menos había cambiado el modo de vista con el cual la veía a ella. Eso le agrado un poco.- bien, Granger- dijo de pronto el rubio.- Soltera y sin compromiso?- dijo enarcando una ceja. Hermione lo miro escéptica.

-Ay! Por favor Malfoy!- le dijo la castaña mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

-Que?!- pregunto el rubio. Hermione no se detuvo, siguió su camino.

-Adiós, Malfoy!- le grito desde mitad de pasillo. Draco la vio seguir su camino y le grito.

-Te veo mas tarde, en la entrevista!!- Hermione asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademan con la mano. El rubio sonrió. Milagrosamente, aquella charla con Malfoy no había sido una perdida de tiempo. De hecho había descubierto cosas que ninguna otra chica sabia, y eso de cierta manera, le agrado. No podía negar que el rubia era atractivo, y que no tenía solo mierda en la cabeza, de hecho compartían muchos puntos de vista. Diablos! Es Malfoy! Hermione seguía caminado por el pasillo hacia el aula donde se reunían las del periódico escolar. "bueno, tampoco es tan malo que te agrade a la vista. Después de todo, ellas los prefieren rubios, y yo soy una ella…"

**:D yo de nuevo! ( bien necia la tipa siempre no? ¬¬) es un One-shoot que cree para festejar los 100 reviews de mi fic "cassatee sii puedess!" :D**

**espero que les haya gustado! si es asi, dejenme un review tanto como si les gusto como si no. ya leyeron la historia, cuanto les puede tomar dejar un review!**

**creo que ya me largo! como que ya no la estoy tirando :P daaa, como si la tirara con madre siempre, XD bueno ya dejenme! :P**

**attO: friidaliizziioozz, :D**

**pd: sii dejan un review, amm, les mando una foto sexi :P daaa, nadie va a dejar review no? eso sono mas como amenaza que como incentivo, ¬¬**


End file.
